What Is Wanted
by greenbowls
Summary: My first of this type- Alicia needs an answer. She's tired of secrets.


She's getting dressed when Diane calls for the sixth time in an hour. When Will pushes ignore, again, she can't help the alarm that goes through her head.

'Diane again?' Her voice is concerned but his face is a study in casualness. 'Yeah. I'll take care of it later.'

She can feel his eyes on her again from the edge of the bed as he buttons his cuffs. He likes to watch her get dressed. Her mind runs as she zips up her pencil skirt, reaches for her top. 'Something must be very important for her to be this persistent.'

He just shrugs, his eyes on her breasts clad only in a black lace bra. 'With Diane it's always important.'

She tilts her head over as she steps into her shoes twisting the blouse in her hands. 'Will, is this about us?'

'What?' His eyes spring to her face.

'Diane's persistence. Is it about us?' She walks slowly towards him.

His gaze is too steady. 'No.' He shakes his head, purses his lips. 'She's just going to have to deal with that.'

Her nod is gentle, decisive. She knows him too well to believe that's all of it. The blouse drops from her hands to a heap in the floor. He glances at it, briefly confused at the uncharacteristic action but she walks quickly to him. She braces one hand on his shoulder, hiking up her skirt to straddle his lap, a knee on the bed on either side of him. His hands go to her waist to steady her and she can feel them already flexing against her skin.

'She doesn't like it. At all. That doesn't bother you?' Her voice is quieter now, intimate. He fights to get his gaze back to her eyes, his hands already running up and down her back.

'We're partners. Equals.' His voice stumbles slightly when she grinds gently against him, her hands on his chest. 'I can choose what I want.' When she glances down at his lips, his hand comes up to push her hair out of her face, and she closes the distance between them. Her kiss is gentle, teasing but her mind is still running. If not Diane, then what?

'This is what you want?' She rocks against him again her mouth a whisper from his. 'This?'

His eyes close. 'Yes. _Alicia_.'

She leans close, her lips on his ear. 'Is this about you wanting more?'

'I always want more of you.' The answer makes her smile even as she sucks gently at his ear lobe. She knows that. He makes her feel that. But it still isn't an answer to her question and she needs this answer. She's tired of secrets.

Her hand goes to his face. His are beginning to distract, squeezing her ass, running thumbs up to trace her ribs. When he cups her breast she has to close her eyes for a moment. 'No, is this enough for you?' Her voice is strained, need beginning to show through as her hips rock gently.

'What?' His voice is heavy on her neck and the lack of understanding makes her wonder if she's on the right track. His thumb is alternating between tracing the line of skin at the top of her bra and rubbing circles on her nipple and her mind clouds. She swallows hard. She needs to know. 'Will…' She tries to distract him, take back the reins by pulling teeth along his ear.

'Alicia.' Her name comes out on a breath but his hands pause briefly.

She tries to refocus. Their last conversation- he asked about Peter. What did Peter know. It's enough to clear her head a bit. She shifts on him, one hand in his shirt and on a groan his hands slide back to her waist to steady her. She kisses him again, touching his tongue with hers before pulling away, doing it again. 'Is this about Peter?'

At the name, she feels his hands tighten briefly on her skin. It's enough to have him pulling back. 'Why are we talking about Peter?'

She just smiles, kisses him again. 'I just want to know what's been going on lately, that's all.' His face has tightened, but she can see from the stress in his eyes that she's close.

He smiles tightly. 'Nothing to worry about. Just firm stuff.' His hands run determinedly down, the left clutching firmly at her ass while the right trails down her thigh.

She wishes she believed him. His hand slides up the inside of her thigh and she feels herself gulping for air. His knowing smile just annoys her. As he moves it up and down to tease, she responds with her own, rolling her hips hard against his growing erection. This time it's him that gulps. Why the secrecy? It's taking longer and longer to form her thoughts. 'You asked about him. I know Peter…' Her voice breaks as he slides one finger along the lace of her underwear and she has to close her eyes. The kiss is rough, needy, and she holds his face with her hands for a moment after. 'I'm going to find out.'

He just stares at her, his hands briefly still and his face looks tired, wary. For just a moment the comment brings them both back to earth. 'Whatever Peter is doing, it won't stay secret.' She knows she's getting to him but even as she thinks it, he slides one finger under the lace to rub and the thought shifts away. '_Will_.' This time he's the focused one, determined, eyes running over her. He's kissing her face as she shifts her hips on his hand, makes him groan as the pressure shifts on his lap. He twists his hand around between them to slip a finger inside her, and the last strains of stress in his eyes give way to passion. His hand pumps, his thumb brushing circles as her hips roll against him and she gives up. At least she knows a subject line. That's enough to work with. Later.

His hand moves faster, his thumb still sliding over her and she tilts her head back, breath ragged. When she breaks apart, he's watching her. It catches her off guard sometimes when he looks at her like this, like she's all there is. She buries her face in his neck to muffle the moan. Her name is on his lips even as his hand keeps moving, the other holding her tightly against him.

When she comes down, his eyes are closed against her hair. As his hand slips back up her leg, hers go to his face. This time the kiss is gentle. His voice is rough when he says 'I just want you.' There's something desperate in his eyes and it takes her a moment to get it but she thinks maybe she does. He doesn't want her to know for the same reason she wants to know. To protect this. For a moment she's just tired. Her eyes close and she kisses him again, again, before cuddling in, her head in his neck, their arms wrapped around each other. She'll fight to protect this feeling.


End file.
